User blog:IslamLEGION/EPDA vs SWA
The Eastern Private Defense Academy, military middleschool students who fiercely defended Japan's darkest secrets from the French mercenaries. VS The Social Welfare Agency, Italy's top secret cyborg female commandos, the answer to the Padanian problems. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Eastern Private Defense Academy The students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy, located in the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fuji Training Grounds make up the main cast of the 2011 web-anime series Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The series takes place in 2026, by which point a future Japanese government has created a sort of JROTC-like program that allows students to start training for the JSDF as young as middle school. Tohko.png|Touko Natori wielding an M4 Carbine. Kazuki z4.png|Kazuki Kurobe, also armed with an M4. Hikari z.png|Hikari Senami armed with a Heckler & Koch USP. Youji z3.png|Youji Takatsu dual wields USPs. Satoshi z2.png|Satoshi Yoshino carries a small box that contains Japan's darkest secret. Ann z2.png|Ann Matsura carrying a Walther WA 2000. Nanami z2.png|Nanami Karino wielding a Steyr TMP. Tarou z.png|Taro Tsurumi carrying an M4 carbine with an attached M203 Grenade Launcher. The story follows and a class of middle schoolers at Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, on the day of their graduation from middle school, are attacked by a mysterious enemy who are after a box containing some sort of experimental weapon. The students are given the box by a dying teacher at the academy and are told to protect it. They manage to secure the box and hole up in the main Eastern Private Defense Academy building, arming themselves and fortifying the building against attack with Claymore mines. It is later revealed that the mysterious enemy are in fact a French private military company, Trident, who have been hired to retrieve the box by an unknown client. Social Welfare Agency Often referred to simply as "the Agency", the Social Welfare Agency (Italian: Benessere Agenzia Sociale) or SWA is a government-sponsored institution. While the Agency professes to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured, it is actually a military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. It is composed of two independent branches: Public Safety, its surveillance and intelligence-gathering division, and Special Ops, the anti-terrorist division. Special Ops is itself divided into Sections 1 and 2, the latter of which employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "Handler", and together they are referred to as a fratello, the Italian term for "brother". The handler is responsible for the training, welfare and field performance of his charge, and is free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. While these methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called "Conditioning", which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. Each fratello exhibits a unique dynamic. Most of the handlers have police or military backgrounds and were recruited directly into Section 2. Most also chose their own Cyborgs from a list of candidates, though some appear to have been assigned a cyborg. The Social Welfare Agency primarily concerns itself with dealing with the Padania Republic Faction. The SWA has been seen working with or against different Mafia factions along with groups connected to the Five Republics Faction. Weapons EPDA *Short Range: H&K USP *Mid Range: Steyr TMP *Long Range 1: M4 Carbine *Long Range 2: Howa Type 89 *Long Range 3: Walther WA 2000 *Non Lethal: Stun Gun *Explosive: M18 Claymore Mine SWA *Short Range: Beretta M92FS *Mid Range: P90 PDW *Long Range 1: FN-FAL *Long Range 2: Steyr AUG *Long Range 3: Dragunov SVD *Non Lethal: Flashbang Grenade *Explosive: M67 Fragmentation Grenade X-Factor EPDA X-Factors SWA 89 Experience 76 The SWA only took on the mafia and terrorists that are not too well trained, while the EPDA students have took on a better trained PMC. 64 Training 58 The EPDA students actually are part of a JROTC-like program, complete with at least some basic military training, trained by the Japanese Self-Defense Force. The SWA training are probably more like the Italian Carabineri, German GSG9, US SWAT, and several other special police force. Most of the handlers have police or military backgrounds. However, as seen on Gunslinger Girl anime, the well trained humans can beat back SWA cyborgs. 50 Body Armor 80 The EPDA students have been seen wearing what appears to be some sort of light body armor. The SWA cyborgs already have the body armors installed within their bodies. The handlers may have some kevlar vest worn under their clothings. 83 Discipline 88 While the EPDA students are highly indoctrinated with strong Japanese nationalism, the conditioning in SWA is designed to create a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. 79 Physicality 91 Despite being young female, the SWA cyborgs are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the cybernetic implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Not to mention their agility is almost equal to their Renaissance forefather Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The EPDA students are pretty well-built for their age due to their JSDF training, but not as well-built as the SWA cyborgs. Notes *The battle will be 8 on 8, between 8 EPDA students (Touko, Kazuki, Ann, Nanami, Hikari, Satoshi, Youji, and Taro) and 8 SWA Section 2 agents which means 4 cyborgs with their handlers (Triela and Victor, Rico and Jean, Henrietta and Jose, Angelica and Marco) Category:Blog posts